


I Know You

by i_kinda_like_writing



Series: Nurseydex Week Prompts [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, NurseyDex Week, Sharing a Bed, dexnursey week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_kinda_like_writing/pseuds/i_kinda_like_writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nurseydex Week July 18th- Mutual Pining/Bed Sharing<br/>Nursey's roommate sexiles him for the night. Dex just so happens to have extra room in his dorm. Actually, that's a lie; there is no extra room, no buffer space, nothing. Cue two large hockey players sharing one dorm room bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the second installment of Nurseydex Week Prompts and, sadly, I don't think that I'm going to be posting something for tomorrow's prompt. I'm kind of tired with work and such and I just couldn't get it done. However! On Wednesday, I have some hcs for y'all, which I will be posting on my Tumblr, likeshipsonthesea.  
> Title comes from Sleeping Beauty, "I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream."  
> Enjoy!

         Nursey’s roommate isn’t the best person to live with. He’s messy, with his side of the room completely unpresentable. His bed is covered in dirty clothes, his desk cloaked in a sea of papers, his shoes thrown haphazardly in the doorway for Nursey, who’s clumsy on a good day, to trip over. He snores loudly and talks in his sleep, like really in depth conversations.  He always forgets his keys so Nursey has to let him in all the time. All of this would be tolerable, of course, if it wasn’t for the sexiling.

         Nursey’s roommate and his roommate’s girlfriend like to enjoy loud, angry sex in Nursey’s dorm after they break-up and make-up. To clarify, they break-up about once a week. And once a week, Nursey gathers his coursework and brings it across the hall to Dex’s dorm. Dex somehow lucked out with a single this year, so he has extra space and doesn’t mind sharing it with Nursey. Dex sits at his desk and types away as Nursey spreads out on Dex’s bed and comes up with metaphors about fire and imagery detailing constellations and thinly veiled analogies on how unrequited love feels like being checked into the boards.

         It’s nice, at least for Nursey. He likes having Dex’s typing in the background as he works through a poem or struggles through a math sheet. He’s fulfilling a math credit this semester and he doesn’t have a mathematical brain. Sometimes, if he sighs dejectedly enough times, Dex will get fed up with him and come over to help. With Dex leaning over his shoulder, his warm breath fanning across the back of Nursey’s neck as he kindly explains the problems, Nursey almost feels like he could like math.

         Today is one of those days, with Nursey’s roommate having very loud sex with his girlfriend across the hall and Nursey sitting on Dex’s bed, fiddling around on his laptop. He finished his coursework hours ago, but he doubts that his roommate is done yet. This time, Nursey’s roommate and his girlfriend were broken up for two whole weeks, which means the make-up sex is going to be drawn out. The amount of time they’re broken up is directly proportional to how long their make-up sex takes. Their record is four hours and it would have been longer if Nursey didn’t interrupt them; Dex found it hilarious as Nursey awkwardly knocked on his own dorm room door to ask them if they could wrap it up, as he had an early practice the next day.

         After his eyes droop for the third time in ten minutes, Nursey decides it’s getting late and he should probably go home. His roommate should be finished by now. He packs up his laptop and thanks Dex before exiting the room and making the short trip across the hall to his own dorm. As he pulls out his keys, there’s a crash that comes from inside the dorm and Nursey panics, worried that the couple is fighting again. Last time this happened, the roommate’s girlfriend broke a plate and Nursey was left to clean it up. He hurries to get his keys in the lock and then pushes open the door to

         To his roommate’s bare ass bouncing rhythmically as he fucks his girlfriend into a wall.

         “Oh shit, fuck.” Nursey scrambles to get back into the hallway, pulling the door closed behind him. As he debates over if he should or should not bleach his eyeballs from the horrid sight of his roommate’s ass, he realizes that he needs to address the situation. Taking a deep, calming breath, he turns back to the door and knocks. “Uh, guys? I kind of have to go to sleep.”

         “Ah, ah, ah, ah,” they respond. Nursey lets his forehead drop against the door, cursing whatever cruel person assigned him to this dorm with Sir-Fucks-A-Lot.

         “Guys, come on! It’s my room too!”

         “Eee, eee, _eeeeeeeee,_ ” they scream.

         Then it goes quiet.

         For a moment, Nursey thinks that they’ve finished and he’s going to get to sleep in his own bed tonight; granted, he’ll probably have nightmares about his roommate’s ass jiggling at him. Then, softly but gradually getting louder, Nursey hears, “Oh God, oh God, oh _God_.”

         “Fuck you!” he yells into the door, though he doubts they’ll hear him. He checks his phone to see it’s 11:35 and he doubts he’s getting his room back tonight. Where the fuck is he going to sleep?

*~*

         There’s a knock at Dex’s door just as he pulls on his pajama bottoms and he frowns, turning around. Nursey just left like three minutes ago and he has no idea who else would be knocking at this time of night. He shuffles over to the door and pulls it open, confronted now with a sheepish looking Nursey.

         “Uh, hey,” he greets with no explanation. Dex raises his eyebrows.

         “Roommate still busy?” he asks.

         Nursey nods, annoyance clear in his expression. “They’re on their, like, third round and I don’t think they’re stopping anytime soon. Could I crash here tonight?”

         Dex sighs and moves out of the way. Nursey grins and enters the room, dropping his laptop bag onto the floor next to Dex’s bed. He doesn’t seem to have sleeping clothes, so Dex walks over to his drawers and pulls out a pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt, throwing them both to Nursey. Then he grabs his own shirt for the night and pulls it on, as Nursey interrupted him mid-dressing, and grabs his toothbrush from his dresser as well.

         “Do you have a toothbrush on you?” Dex asks.

         “Uh, no; there was too much nudity for me to grab it.” Dex glances over to see he’s still shucking off his pants, so he turns back to his dresser to give Nursey privacy. He knows that they’ve changed in a locker room together countless times, but this isn’t the same kind of situation, and also Dex is pretty sure that if he sees Nursey’s naked thighs at the moment it is going to make it very difficult to share a room with him for the night.

          _Shit_ , Dex thinks as he realizes he’s not just sharing a room with Nursey, he’s sharing a _bed_. Dex has no extra pillows or blankets and it’s freezing enough that he needs all of his own, so he can’t just make Nursey sleep on the floor. He and Nursey are going to have to squeeze in together on the one dorm bed Dex has and _fuck_ there’s probably going to be cuddling. _Dear Lord_ , Dex thinks, _what if one of us gets morning wood?_

         “Can I borrow one?” Nursey asks, coming up next to Dex as he’s finished changing.

         “Huh?” Dex turns to him, confused and distracted because of his freak out. Nursey raises his eyebrows and Dex feels himself flush.

         “A toothbrush, can I borrow one?” he repeats. Dex stares for a moment before nodding, rummaging through one of his drawers to pull out the spare he keeps for emergencies. Growing up he had to keep really good dental hygiene because his parents could not afford the extra costs of braces and cavities, and that habit has stuck with him into his college years. After handing the extra toothbrush over, Dex grabs his toothpaste and his keys and exits his dorm to go down to the communal bathrooms. Nursey follows him.

         They brush their teeth side-by-side, it feeling so domestic that Dex wants to scream a little, and after they finish their individual washing routines, they head back to the dorm. Dex snickers as they pass Nursey’s dorm and hear loud moans coming from inside. Nursey groans and quickens his pace and Dex laughs harder. When they reach the room, Dex locks the door and then turns back around to stare helplessly at Nursey and his single, tiny bed.

         “So, uh, how are we going to do this?” Nursey asks, his chill self seemingly fine with what is about to happen.

         “I don’t have any extra blankets, so I guess we’ll just have to share,” Dex explains, willing himself not to blush. Nursey kind of does a mini-double take.

         “Wait, I thought you had all those blankets from that thrift shop?” he asks.

         “I gave them all to the Haus ‘cause their heating is shitty. So, uh, yeah.” They both look at Dex’s tiny dorm bed that is hardly big enough for one broad shouldered hockey player to lie in comfortably.

         “I guess we’re sharing a bed, then,” Nursey says, sounding frustratingly chill about it. Dex doesn’t understand how he’s so cavalier about this; they will be pressed against one another for the entire night. Dex, personally, is freaking the fuck out.

*~*

         Nursey is freaking the fuck out.

         How the hell is he supposed to sleep in a bed made for one person with Dex for the entire night? There is going to be accidental touching and moving during sleep and _oh God_ cuddling. What if Nursey wakes up cuddling Dex and likes it so much that he can’t let go? What if Dex wakes up to Nursey aggressively spooning him? What if Dex never lets Nursey come over anymore? Nursey _needs_ Dex’s dorm to get away; it’s his happy place, in a way, as fucking sappy as that sounds.

         Dex turns off the light and gets into bed, cloaking them in almost-darkness. The light from the moon filters in through the window, somewhat illuminating the room, and Nursey uses that light to find his way to the bed. Dex shuffles up against the wall and turns on his side, facing the rest of the room. Nursey gets in on his side and debates for a moment if it would be weirder to face Dex or turn away from him, making them back to front. He decides on back-to-front and when they’re both settled it’s just quietly awkward.

         Dex is behind him, his knees pressed into the backs of Nursey’s and his chest just barely brushing Nursey’s back. He must be pressed into the wall as tight as he can go for there to be that much space between them. Then again, Nursey is hanging off of the bed by a very small thread, so it’s a team effort. Despite the fans of warm breath across the back of his neck, which is comforting and lovely, Nursey is extremely uncomfortable in this position. He doubts he could fall asleep like this.

         Dex must be thinking the same thing because he mumbles, “Fuck this,” and scoots forward a little. Then he proceeds to wrap his arm around Nursey’s waist and _pull him_ _back_ _into_ _Dex’s body_. They’re spooning, they are literally spooning, and if Nursey wasn’t so overwhelmed right now he’d be complaining about being the little spoon. Except, no, he wouldn’t be, because this is fucking _sw’awesome_. Dex is wrapped around him, his warm, broad chest pressed tight against Nursey’s back and his hand lightly touching Nursey’s hip, and Nursey decides the little spoon is probably the better of the spoons.

         Nursey tentatively places his own arm over Dex’s and snuggles into Dex until he is comfortable. Dex doesn’t object, he doesn’t even tense up, and then they’re just lying there, cuddling. It’s probably problematic that Nursey enjoys this so much, but that is an issue for another day. Right now Nursey is just going to enjoy the feeling of Dex around him and fall into a warm, contented sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! As I've said, I really enjoyed writing for these Nurseydex week prompts and I encourage you guys to go find the other awesome fics and artworks that people have made for this week! They're all pretty cool :)  
> Thanks for reading; comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
